


Smoke Break

by Mystik_Muse



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik_Muse/pseuds/Mystik_Muse
Summary: Escaping a work party for a smoke break, you have a chance encounter with a handsome stranger
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Smoke Break

The stone path seemed to disappear despite the small lit markers, as you made your way through the dark to the smoking area.

" _Of course, it's all the way back here_ ," you thought to yourself, maneuvering across the stone tiles, trying not to fall in your black, body-con dress and 4 inch silver heels. The wind picks up, causing you to pull your soft, wool shawl tighter around yourself. With the night breeze you catch the smell of cigarette smoke.

" _Fucking finally_!" you think, letting out a sigh. As you come around a large, bushy shrub, you see the faint glow of a cigarette, it's owner taking a deep pull.

"Excuse me," you begin. "Can I get a light?"

You hear the click of the lid and a scratch as the person lights a butane lighter. You swiftly pull a cigarette from the shawl pocket, place it between your lips, bending over to catch the flame. As you bend, you feel a hand sweep across your wide, round ass. You stand up immediately, shocked.

"Dude, seriously?" you cry out, as you take your first drag.

Near your torso you hear a deep throaty laugh.

"Mianheyo," the deep voice says. "I couldn't resist."

"Well fucking try," you say indignantly, turning around, trying to ignore the figure standing up off the chair behind you. You hear the click of the lighter again.

"It's been a while since I saw a real body," he says.

"Excuse me?" you ask, turning back toward the voice.

The figure of a man stands in front of you, lean and tall. You can barely make out his features in the dark.

"Women at home don't look like you," he says, taking a drag, using his other hand to point out your curved figure.

A familiar tingle starts to run down your spine.

" _Why am I getting turned on by this_?" you ask yourself in your head, feeling the tingle travel to your core, a throbbing sensation pulsating. He takes your hand engulfing it with his own, pulling it toward his waist.

"Fair trade," he says pulling your arm around his waist, running it along his own backside.

"I touched you. You touch me."

Your instinct takes over and you grab a handful of his ass cheek. You smirk, feeling it's round firmness in your palm.

"Not bad," you say letting go.

You take a final drag, tossing your cigarette to the ground as you pull your hand from around his waist.

"Well," you begin. "Thanks for the memorable smoke break."

You start to crush the cigarette under your heeled toe when you feel his arms encircle you from behind.

"Soft," he grumbles into your ear. "Stay."

His hand glides down your hips, trailing the side of your thigh, as he nuzzles into your neck, kissing just below your earlobe. You feel the wetness creep into your lace panties. He smells delicious, like vanilla and spices. You begin to melt into the back hug, feeling the bulge in his pants as it presses against your buttocks. You turn to face him, his hands pulling your hips closer, as you both start ravaging the others lips, tongues dancing, probing deeper. You feel a hand slip under your dress, palming your wet pussy through the panties. He lets out a low, reverberating growl through the kiss, sliding his hand in through the sides of the lace, playing with your folds, his long fingers slipping up and down your wet crease.

You tilt your head back, losing his lips, falling into the ecstasy of his touch. He walks you backward, leaning you against the nearby tree pulling your skirt up over your hips. You hear the sound of his buckle coming undone and the distinct metal sound of a zipper coming down. He pushes your panties to the side as he picks you up slightly in one arm, pressing your back firmly against the tree. You pull your legs up around his torso, arms wrapped around his neck, as he slides into your throbbing cunt. His girth stretches you swiftly, as you let out a deep moan.

"Oh fuck!" you cry, trying to stay quiet, your breath catching in your throat.

Your hips grind in rhythm with his, as he bottoms out, filling up your tight hole. The sound of his grunting and panting is sexy, the fear of being caught turning you on more. He lifts you off his cock, spinning you around, bending you toward the tree. You grip it's trunk, steadying yourself for your favorite position. He smacks your ass, the sensation traveling up your spine, as you let out a squeal of pleasure. His hand reaches under you, playing with your clit, as you moan, dying for that dick to fill you back up. Your knees begin to weaken as you let out a gasp.

"Fuck me, please," you beg through your gasps.

You feel him line up with your pussy, slamming himself fully in. You fuck him back, rocking back and forth in rhythm, his thrusting getting faster. He's pounding your sweet spot, the tension building through your core. Your muscles tighten and clench as you start to be overcome. You can't hold back anymore.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me! I'm cumming!" You say in a quiet, breathy voice.

You feel the tightening of his cock, as he lets out a deep, breathy sigh and groan of pleasure. He's ready too. He slams harder and faster, you both are trying desperately not to scream. You start to scream, but he places a hand over your mouth from behind. You bite down on it, muffling your scream as he cries out.

"Fuck!"

With one last thrust, he's buried deep into your orgasming pussy, you lean back into it, slowly grinding, enjoying the last few moments of pleasure. He shudders, sliding out of you. You stand upright, facing the tree. Your panties are ripped, tossed to the ground. You tug your dress back down, adjusting it back to knee length, kicking them under a nearby bush. When you turn around, he's gone.

" _Damn. I should have at least got his name_ ," you think, picking your pashmina off the ground. You use your fingers to brush your hair back into place. In your shawl pocket, you find your phone and another cigarette. Spying a glass table nearby, you make your way over, spying the glint off the metal lighter he used earlier. You light another cigarette, sitting down into the now empty chair. You swipe through your phone as you finish your smoke, heading back down the dimly lit path.

You make your way back through the sliding glass door toward the sounds of people and music in the nearby exhibition room. You make your way through each hall, passing small groups of people chatting by various pieces. As you turn a corner, you hear that familiar voice, setting your spine on edge again.

"Ah, there you are," comes the familiar face of your boss.

"Let me introduce you. This is my friend, from Korea."

"Seunghyun," comes the deep, throaty voice from earlier, as you shake his hand.

You look up, meeting his eyes, your own wide with surprise. He stops shaking for a moment. He gives you a knowing smile, arching an eyebrow at you.

"Very nice to meet you," he says, placing his other hand on top. "Just call me Tabi."


End file.
